Nine Month Journey
by theweiszguy
Summary: Natsu and Lucy going through the nine month journey preparing for their bundle of joy.


_Month One_

"Lu-chan, whats wrong?"

Lucy stared down in her untouched cup of tea, thinking of an answer to tell her petite best friend. What was wrong? Lucy had an idea of what was wrong, but didn't want to overthink the possibilities. "I… don't really know Levy-chan."

"It's obviously something!" She shouted, "You've been quiet since I arrived here, usually you're taking my ear off about a book. This isn't like you."

Lucy stayed silent for a few beats before replying. "... I missed my period."

Levy stared at her, not quite understanding. "What?"

"I missed my period."

"So? What do you-" Levy's eyes suddenly grew wide eyed. "You don't mean… you don't think you're pregnant do you?"

Lucy just shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, I don't know." Her face flushed. "I-It's not like it's impossible…"

"Do you guys still use protection?"

The blonde thought about her question. Her and Natsu had been married for two years now, she tried to remember to take the pill everyday since she didn't like the shot or the implants, but as forgetful as Lucy was it never worked out so… she just stopped taking them. That was six months ago though, and her and her husbands sex life was pretty… healthy to say the least. She knew Natsu always wanted kids and to start a family and she would be beyond happy to give him the family he's always wanted.

"No… but Levy-chan this can be nothing but a missed period. It happens all the time to women, I'll take a test in a few weeks to see, but I don't want to get excited for something that's not even certain."

Levy nodded her head. "I understand Lu-chan, if you want I can be over here when you take the test."

Lucy smiled gratefully to her best friend. "You're the best."

* * *

 _Month Two_

"Ready Lu-chan?" Levy asked as they stood outside the bathroom door.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said before stepping inside her and her husbands master bathroom. She looked at the box, still in disbelief she was about to take a pregnancy test. She thought back to all the years she had been with Natsu. They met when they were fifteen, and started dating when they were seventeen. Seven years later they were married and possibly expecting a baby. Taking a deep breath, Lucy followed the instructions on the box before laying the stick down on the kitchen sink and walked out of the room.

"So? Am I going to be an Auntie?" Levy asked with a teasing grin.

Lucy smiled at her and shrugged. "I don't know, we'll find out in a few minutes."

The two females chatted for a few minutes, Levy excited about the the idea of her being pregnant and Lucy not so much.

"Why would you be nervous Lu-chan?"

The writer looked down to the ground. "I know Natsu wants kids, but we haven't really talked about them. Plus he's so busy with work trying to get promoted Lieutenant… what if a baby just stops his plans?"

"Lu-chan, you should know better." Lucy looked up surprised by her friend's words. "Natsu's wanted a family with you since the day he's met you. The baby won't stop him, it'll only motivate him to try harder to protect you and the baby. Natsu loves you like I've never seen anyone love another Lu-chan…" She pulled her friend into a hug. "It'll be okay."

Lucy had tears in her eyes, how could she ever doubt her husband like that? Natsu loved her. He loved her a lot. He refused to leave or go to sleep without a kiss. On Saturdays he brought home a bouquet of her favorite flowers just to make her smile. He was constantly doing little things just to make her happy… she would forever be grateful to him. He was her best friend, just like she was his.

"You're right Levy-chan… thank you."

"No biggie, probably just the mood swings starting."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "I think it's too early for that Levy-chan." Taking a deep breath, Lucy turned back to the bathroom. "I'm gonna go see."

Lucy walked in the bathroom, heart racing as she made her way towards the small stick that could change her life forever. She picked it up and almost dropped it out of shock…

It was positive.

* * *

 _Month Three_

"Lucy?" Natsu asked his wife. She's been acting weird the past few weeks, and he didn't know why. Lucy never kept secrets from him, she always came to him and told him what was bothering her and he usually took care of the problem. Either with his fists or his smart mouth.

But now? Lucy was acting strange and wouldn't tell Natsu the reason why.

Actually, Lucy had been avoiding him for the past few weeks. Every time he tried to talk to her she seemed distant. During dinner she just poked around at her food instead of actually eating it. Whenever Natsu asked what was bothering her, she smiled at him and told him it was nothing before walking away.

It was starting to piss him off, and he never got mad at Lucy. The only real fighting they've done over their seven year relationship was little things about chores or him being annoying, rarely did they ever have an actual argument.

He walked from the kitchen to the living room, where he found her snuggled up on the couch with a book and her star blanket. He tried calling her name again. "Lucy?"

She looked up smiling warmly at her husband. "Hey."

Natsu grinned. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Just relaxing, work today was stressful. How about you?"

"Wondering why you've been distant lately."

Silence fell on the young couple. Lucy stared at him wide eyed, realizing that she had been distant with her husband. He's been gently trying to coax her into what was wrong, but she just couldn't tell him… not just yet. "I'm sorry Natsu, I didn't mean to act like that."

He walked over to the couch and planted himself next to her. He gently pushed on her cheek so she would look him in the eye. "Then tell me whats been on your mind."

She looked everywhere but his eyes. "I… can't."

"Why can't you?"

"I just can't." She pushed his hand away with hers which surprised him. "Not yet anyway."

Natsu's angered flared. "You know I don't like when you keep secrets from me Lucy, you've never kept any from me before why are you starting now?!"

"Because I can't tell you I'm pregnant yet!" As soon as it slipped from her lips, Lucy slapped her hands over her mouth. Her eyes were tearing up, staring at her husband's now wide olive green eyes.

"Your… what?" He said in a hushed voice. He knew what she said, he just needed it repeated to actually process what she just confessed.

Lucy released her mouth and sighed, "I'm… pregnant Natsu." When he still looked at her with a shell shocked expression she explained further, "I'm 7 weeks."

"You… pregnant." He looked from her eyes to her flat stomach. "Pregnant. Lucy you're pregnant. We're gonna be parents?"

With watery eyes, Lucy nodded. Natsu let out a shaky breath before a smile so wide appeared on his face Lucy thought his cheeks were gonna rip . "I'm gonna be a dad! Holy shit Lucy you're pregnant!" He lifted his wife up into a giant hug as he cried into her shoulder. "Thank you, Lucy."

Lucy cried happily into the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry I've been distant… I was afraid about how you would take it."

Natsu chuckled. "Idiot, I've been waiting for this day ever since we first got together." He looked into her chocolate colored eyes as he wiped the tears of her rosy cheeks. "I'm so fucking happy right now Lucy… and it's all because of you." He pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you, so fucking much it hurts."

Lucy smiled warmly at his words, burying her face into the crook of his neck. "I love you too."

* * *

 _Month Four_

"Hello, here to see your child for the first time?"

"Yes ma'am!" Natsu answered excitedly. Him and Lucy were currently in a doctor's office, Lucy lying on an exam table with her shirt pulled over her protruding stomach while Natsu sat in a chair next to her, his foot fidgeting and holding her hand tightly.

The nurse smiled at the two. "First child?"

Lucy nodded her head.

"Alright. Mrs. Dragneel I'm going to put this gel on your stomach, it's going to be cold just a warning." The nurse explained as she grabbed a pair of gloves and a bottle from the drawer. The nurse poured the gel onto her swelling stomach and Lucy had to suppress a shiver, that was cold. She felt her husband's thumb rub over her knuckles, instantly making a warming sensation spread through her body. She looked over to him, his hazel eyes glazed with affection for her. She turned back over to watch the nurse set up the machine.

"You ready to see your child?"

Lucy's hand tightened around Natsu's. "As ready as I'll ever be."

The nurse flipped on a switch and there on the screen was a picture of her and Natsu's child. It was so small, so very small. Lucy doubted it was much bigger than her tiny hands. Lucy's heart swelled at the image, tears filled quickly in her eyes as her head shot over to her husband's.

"Natsu, look! It's our baby…" Lucy turned back to the screen. "It's our baby…"

Lucy felt warm lips on her temple before Natsu rested his cheek on the crown of her head. "Yeah Lucy, that's our baby…" Lucy swore he felt something wet on her head, but didn't think to much about it.

"Your baby is developing nicely it seems. I see no abnormalities… the way it's growing it's going to be a large baby." The nurse explained.

Lucy groaned while her husband laughed. Lucy wasn't the biggest person, she was only about five foot while her massive husband was around six foot three. If she had a large baby Mavis please help her.

"Would you like to know if your baby is a boy or a girl?"

Natsu and Lucy shared a glance before Natsu spoke up. "Actually, we wanted to do one of those gender reveal parties."

"Okay that's not a problem! I'll just put your baby's gender in an envelope for you guys." The nurse said as she began to clean up. "I took the liberty of printing you out a picture of your child, by the looks of your expressions… I could tell you wanted one."

Lucy took the picture from the nurse a fresh new set of tears began to form in her mocha colored eyes. "Can you believe it Natsu?"

Her husband put his hand on the sonogram picture, his grin taking up majority of his face. "I'm starting to." He leaned down, giving his wife a sweet kiss, pouring every ounce of love he had for her in it.

* * *

 _Month Five_

"Have you guys even thought about names?" Erza asked as she sipped her tea.

Natsu decided Lucy needed a day with the girls to plan the baby reveal party and the baby shower. So he dropped her off at Erza's place, leaving to go spend a day with the guys. She didn't mind, she needed a little time away from him and catch up with her friends.

"Yep! Aidan Igneel for a boy and Celeste Layla for a girl." She chirped biting into chocolate chip muffin.

"Those are adorable Lucy-san!" Wendy exclaimed. "Would you prefer a boy or a girl?"

"Honestly, it doesn't matter to me. Either is gonna be a hyperactive mess like their father." Lucy laughed. "As long as they're happy and healthy, that's all that matters to me. Natsu's hoping for a boy though."

"Of course he would." Erza sighed while shaking her head. "Have you thought of the reveal at the party?"

"I was thinking doing a cake. Then I thought that was too simple. I'm thinking we're just going to pop a balloon."

"Nonsense!" Erza slammed her hands on the table startling everyone. "You will have a fantastic reveal, I'll orchestrate it and host the party. You leave everything to us Lucy. If it's not to your liking, you may punish me."

Lucy looked to Levy, Juvia and Wendy for help. When they all shook their heads, the blonde laughed nervously. "S-Sounds great Erza! Can't wait!"

* * *

 _Month Six_

"Okay everyone, it's time for the gender reveal!" Erza announced as everyone gathered around the clearing.

"How are you feeling Lu-chan?" Levy asked as she helped her struggling best friend out of her seat.

"Like a beached whale, I can't even see my toes." Lucy said with a frown. "I waddle everywhere I go and Natsu has to help me get up."

"Which I don't mind doing." Natsu interrupted, putting his hands on his wife's large belly. "Ready to go find out?"

Lucy sucked in a breath before nodding slightly, appreciating her husband when he gave her a kiss to calm her down.

"Oi Flame Brain! Enough kissing! I wanna know if I have a niece or a nephew!" Gray shouted making the couple pull apart.

"You're not their fuckin' uncle Ice Dick!" Natsu growled back at him, leading his wife over to a clearing with an egg and a baseball bat. "Whats with the set up, Erza?"

"In this egg has blue or pink confetti. One of us will pitch you two the egg and you'll swing the bat, effectively breaking the egg and revealing your baby's gender." Erza smiled softly at her friends perplexed expressions. "Since Natsu was a baseball star back in high school and college, I figured this would be an appropriate reveal."

"You're the best Erza!" Lucy said tearfully, hugging her scarlet haired friend as best as she could with her round stomach. "T-Thank you so much!"

Erza placed a hand on her friends hair. "That's what family is for, Lucy."

"Damn straight!" Natsu exclaimed as he grabbed his wife. "Come on Lucy!"

Lucy could only imagine what this meant for Natsu. He was their high school and university's top baseball player, but he gave up that life to be with her and follow in his late father's footsteps to become a cop. Baseball was something he was truly passionate about, and finding out about their baby in this fashion surely made the experience better for him.

He picked up the back and walked back over to his wife. "Let's do this," Natsu put his arms around her and bent over a bit due to their height difference. Lucy took the bat in her small hands while Natsu wrapped his large ones around hers, holding them onto the bat. "Together."

Lucy nodded. "Together."

"You ready?" Erza asked, egg in her hand. Their family gathered around to watch, excited for their friends and to see if they were going to be blessed with a niece or a nephew.

Lucy let out a shaky breath and nodded her head, grip tightening on the bat. Since she couldn't get in the correct stance, she just stood up straight with her legs spread apart. Natsu mentally chuckled at how cute his wife was as he got into position to swing the bat.

It all happened in a flash. The moment Erza pitched the egg Lucy's mind went blank, it was like there was nothing but her and that egg. When it came close enough, she felt Natsu swing the bat for the both of them, effectively hitting the egg… blue confetti flying everywhere.

"It's a boy!" Erza shouted as everyone hooped and hollered besides the expecting couple. They just looked to the ground where the confetti laid.

"A boy…" Natsu whispered out. "Hear that Lucy?! Were having a boy!" Natsu shouted as he pulled his wife to him. She didn't say anything. She just let the happy tears flow down her face and hugged her husband back.

They were having a boy.

* * *

 _Month Seven_

"Well, I think we got majority of the things we need for Aidan." Lucy said, folding the onesies their family and friends have given them.

"Yeah, spoiled little man already." Natsu laughed to himself as he picked up the last of the trash. "But our family does go above and beyond when it comes to these things."

"You can say that again." Lucy mumbled. Aidan had received a generous amount of gifts at his baby shower. Plenty of clothes from Aunt Levy and Aunt Juvia. Crib, rocking chair, stroller and high chair from Aunt Erza, Uncle Gray, Uncle Gajeel and Uncle Jellal. Enough diapers and food to last for years courtesy of Aunt Mira and Aunt Lisanna. Stuffed animals and a changing table from Uncle Elfman and Uncle Laxus. Those aren't even half of the gifts they received from their family.

"Luckily his room is big enough for all this stuff, the guys are coming over sometime this week to help me set everything up." Natsu explained, plopping down next to his wife. "Can you believe we get to meet our little guy in two months?"

"Don't remind me." Lucy whined. "I'm gonna miss him being in my tummy."

Natsu chuckled, bending over to kiss his wife's stomach. "Dontcha think it'll be better to hold him in your arms? I know I can't wait to."

She sighed. "Yeah I guess-" She was interrupted when a sharp pain was felt on her stomach. "Ahh, shoot."

"Lucy!? Whats wrong?" Natsu asked worriedly.

She smiled at her husband. "Aidan just likes to kick my stomach really hard sometimes."

Natsu's hand shot straight for her belly, trying to get a feel of his sons foot. He frowned when he didn't feel anything. "I don't feel anything."

Lucy place a small hand over his large one, moving it to where Aidan kicked last. "It was over here, just be patient."

After about a minute or two of waiting, Natsu felt a pressure on his hand. "I felt it! Lucy I felt him kick."

"I did too." Lucy grumbled, sucking in a harsh breath with the jab. Natsu may not be able to feel the pain, but she sure as hell did.

She felt her husband's lips on the area where their son kicked at. "Feel better?"

Lucy's smile turned soft around the edges, hand threading in her husband's pink locks. "Much."

* * *

 _Month Eight_

"One month left." Lucy said with a groan as she laid down on the couch, "Thank Mavis."

"Ready for Aidan to come out already?" Natsu questioned. "Just last month you said you didn't want him too."

"That was stupid of me I changed my mind." Natsu chuckled at his wife's words. "I want to be able to walk without waddling, be able to bend down and get back up, be able to see my toes again…" She started tearing up, causing Natsu to go rush over to his wife to deal with her latest mood swing.

"Why are you crying Lucy?"

"I don't know."

He kissed the side of his wife's head, hoping that would calm her down. "Just think, in a few weeks we'll have our baby boy in our arms. Nights without sleep, late night feedings and changings, isn't it going to be great?"

"Makarov is only letting you get two weeks off though." Lucy countered. "I have a full six, what are we going to do after that? We don't even have a sitter and I don't know if I can be away from Aidan for eight hours."

"Lucy. I think you forgot that Mira, Erza or Levy would probably quit their jobs just to watch Aidan for us." He chuckled, knowing it was the truth… those girls acted like they were more excited about the pregnancy then him and Lucy were. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it though. I'm not gonna like leaving my wife and child for any time of the day either, but that's the great part about being an adult." He joked trying to get his wife to smile.

She laughed slightly, "Yeah, I guess so." She was silent for a moment. "Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'll be a good mom?"

Natsu paused. "No, I know you'll be a _great_ mom."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well you put up with me, that's one thing." He grinned as she shook her head. "Ive known you for nine years. You're great with kids and people. You don't have a mean bone in your body Lucy. You're so lovable, caring and forgiving to a fault… you always give second chances even when they're not deserved." He gazed into her eyes. "I love you, I believe in you, and I know what you're capable of doing Lucy. That's how I know you'll be a great mom."

Lucy was a sobbing mess at the end of his speech, just like he expected her to be. She had no control over her emotions and he knew that. So, he just cuddled up and held his wife whispering sweet nothings and encouraging words into her ear.

He had no doubt she was going to be a great mother.

* * *

 _Month Nine_

"Looks like you're ready to push Mrs. Dragneel." The doctor said as he checked her dilation.

Lucy didn't say anything, just groaning in pain. She had gone into labor late last night, screaming so loud she woke Natsu up thinking there was an intruder. When she explained it was her water that broke he immediately went into action. Twelve hours later, here they were about to become parents. Natsu hasn't left her side, not once. He was always next to her, her hand in his or him rubbing her back or talking to her to get her mind off the pain. She couldn't explain how much she loved this man.

The doctor and the nurses all gathered around Lucy, preparing for the bundle of joy. "Are you ready Mrs. Dragneel?" Tearfully, Lucy sat up with Natsu's help and nodded. "Okay, push!"

Lucy screamed Natsu's hand as hard as she could and she lurched forward, pushing with all her might. After about ten seconds, the doctors told her she could relax.

"Great push, let's go again." Tears streamed down her face as Lucy repeated the process over and over again. "I can see the head! Not much longer!"

Those words enough made Lucy give it her all. She pushed with all of her might until she heard a baby's cry ring throughout the room.

"Congratulations, you now have a baby boy." Lucy was sobbing by this point and Natsu had his own tears streaming down his face as the nurses cleaned up their child. One nurse handed Lucy her son. When Lucy seen Aidan for the first time an overwhelming amount of love surged through her for this little boy she had only known for a few seconds. She felt Natsu sit on the edge of the bed, his hair around her waist and his lips brush her forehead before gazing down at their son.

He never imagined he'd love someone as much as he loved Lucy, but the little boy in Lucy's arms proved him wrong. He couldn't believe it, he was a father now. He would forever be grateful to Lucy for giving him this opportunity to experience the world of parenthood… and there's no one he'd rather experience the journey with other than her.

Lucy looked up to her husband, giving his a kiss full of love before returning her gaze back down to her son.

"Welcome to the world, Aidan Igneel Dragneel."


End file.
